10 Things I Hate About You
by Kinz
Summary: I LIVE! Rated for language. AU, highschool. PLOT CHANGE! Raven hates Gar. Gar hates Raven. End of story, right? Throw in some crazy, crazy friends, an evil girl named Terra, and some really good pizza, and you've got yourself something special.
1. Hospital Trip

Kinsey: Hey! Welcome to my story. This is the first time I've ever tried an AU story, especially one where they don't have any powers-

Beast Boy (AKA Garfield Logan): HEY! Give me back my powers!

Kinsey: ::smirks:: No. If I did, I'd get thrown off the roof by Raven, mauled by you, blasted by birdarangs by Robin, shot at with starbolts by Starfire, and hit with by Cyborg's sonic cannon. So you don't get any powers. Also, that would defeat the whole purpose of the story.

Beast Boy: ::looks disappointed:: It was worth a try...

Kinsey: ANYWAYS, be gentle while writing it. I'm sorry if I took anybody's ideas, I've tried to keep it original. If I did happen to steal someone's ideas, just let me know and I'll take the story down until I can change it. And also, there will be a LOT of OOCness, especially with Raven and Starfire. Starfire's not really herself, she's just some random character with a random personality. Anyway, Raven, will you do the disclaimer?

Raven: ::opens one eye; she's meditating:: No. Get Robin to do it.

Kinsey: Fine, be that way. But if you're gonna be cranky, you're never going to get your powers back. ROBIN! STOP BLASTING THAT AWFUL MUSIC! OR I'LL SIC MY NON-EXISTENT TARANTULA ON YOU! AND COME DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Robin: ::shouting over the music:: FINE! KINSEY DOES NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, ANY IDEAS THAT SHE GOT FROM HER FRIENDS, 10 THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU, OR ANY BANDS/MUSIC SHE MIGHT USE IN THE STORY! OR MCDONALDS!

-------------------------------------------------------------

A very Goth-looking dark purple-haired teenager dressed in black sat on her bed cross-legged (criss-cross applesauce! XD), writing furiously in a small book. It had a black leather cover and looked brand-new.

It was her diary, and her name was Raven Roth. She stopped writing and read over her entry with a smile in her face.

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, here I am, writing to you yet again. Not the average Goth activity, is it, writing in a diary? But I'm not the average Goth, so I guess it's okay for me to write in this thing. Beautiful book, is it not? I got it cheap from my friend who works at the bookshop. She's so nice to me, even though she's slightly preppy. _

_School was alright today, just like always. Sat by myself in all my classes except Geometry, where I sat next to Amanda, the preppy friend, as usual. I wish something would break this routine. I don't even have to think about anything anymore, it's like my body and brain know exactly what to do. In the morning I wake up, do all my morning stuff like get dressed, brush my hair and teeth, etc., skip breakfast, drive to school (I love being 16 – I can drive my car that I saved up for ages for!), work my way through the school day, sitting by myself in all classes (except Geometry, but I already told you about that) and lunch, drive back home, work on my homework... it's all very monotonous. _

_There's one thing that I _don't_ want to happen to me: fall in love. Of course, with my luck, I'll probably fall in love with a jock or something like that. God, I hope not... _

_Well, I've got to go. Someone's coming, and the last thing I want to happen, besides falling in love, is someone discovering this diary. _

_Ciao, au revior,_

_Raven_

Raven quickly stuffed the small leather-bound book underneath her pillow as her uber-preppy cousin, Kori, bounced into the Goth's room.

"What are you doing in my room, Kori?" Raven hissed. She hated people going into her room. Except her and her friends, of course. Plus, she was pissed about being interrupted.

"Whoa, Rae, calm down! I was just wondering if you were going to the dance on Friday, that's all," Kori explained.

"It's Raven to you, Kori. I call you by your name, please call me by mine. And do you _think_ I'm going to that stupid dance? Do I _look_ like I celebrate Valentine's Day?"

"Well, no, you definitely don't look like you celebrate Valentine's Day. I just thought you might like to have some fun, take a day off from being your Goth-y depressing little self. Plus, I heard that Gar Logan is going to be there..."

Raven's back stiffened at the mention of that name. How dare Kori insinuate that Raven actually liked that little twerp? He was in her English class, and she found him absolutely the most annoying little... thing... in the history of mankind. He was even worse than Kori, and that was saying something.

"And I suppose you're going with your little boyfriend? The incredible jock-boy, Richard Greyson? I suppose you're not taking a break from your annoying, bratty self either. It's a shame, I'm sure people would like you more when you got rid of your bounciness," Raven sneered (OOC ALERT).

"People would like _you_ better if you got rid of that stupid bitchiness you get whenever someone's around. God, you used to be so fun until you became all Goth-like and bitchy. Whatever happened to that girl that used to play dress-up and play with your mom's makeup? The one who I could trust with any secret? The one who was my cousin?" Kori was almost in tears when she stormed out, leaving Raven shocked, staring after her.

Raven's head was swirling with what was just said. Had she really changed that much? She couldn't really remember a time when she wasn't what Kori had called "Goth". She swept a hand underneath her pillow and pulled out her diary. She picked up the pencil she had been using and started to write once more.

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, here I am again. Same day, but something actually happened that wasn't normal. Kori practically blew up at me, telling me that I used to be fun when I was a child, that she used to love to be around me, that she used to consider me her cousin instead of some creep she had to live with. _

_It made me think. Did I used to be like that? Did I really? I can't remember. It's like my mind has blocked out everything since that day. Maybe I was like that. But I'm not anymore, and Kori should get that through that pretty little head of hers._

_Maybe I'll go to the dance, just to make her happy. I haven't wanted to be nice to her in such a long time; I've almost forgotten how it feels to love someone, even as a cousin. She mentioned that Gar would be there, but I'll go anyways. God, Gar is so annoying. It's like he likes getting in trouble for pranking people, especially me. If I ever get my hands on him, he'll be dead in thirty seconds. Or at least get the wedgie of the century. _

_Geez, all this about deciding to be nice to Kori is making me sound like a stupid little do-gooder. Let me tell you right away: I'm not a goody two-shoes. Not by a long shot. At least, that's what everybody says._

_Anyway, I've got to go help with dinner. God, I'm being good today. I must be coming down with something._

_Raven_

Raven closed her book with a snap, hid it under her pillow, and went downstairs to go help with dinner. Normally, she let Kori do all the cooking, but she was feeling generous. Besides, Kori had been cooking for the past week and Raven figured she needed a break. Luckily, Kori's parents would be coming home from their business trip tomorrow. _Then they could have fun with cooking dinner_, Raven thought sarcastically.

By the time she reached the bottom of the looooooooong staircase – she lived in the attic – she could see Kori stirring something on the stove.

"Hey, Kor," Raven said, deciding to be nice and "cheerful" for once. Kori looked startled.

"Raven? Why aren't you in your room like you always are?"

Raven shrugged. "Decided to come help you with dinner."

Kori looked at her suspiciously. "Really? Or were you trying to sneak out to meet your friends or something?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah, Kori, I was going to sneak out and find out where my motorcycle-driving friends who smoke are, so I can drive my motorcycle and smoke."

Kori blinked once. Twice.

The Goth sighed. "Kori. I was being sarcastic, ever heard of sarcasm? Yes, I am going to help you make dinner using my amazing culinary skills."

Kori shrugged. "If you really want to help, go chop up those vegetables. I'll be making the rest of the soup. We're having homemade chicken noodle soup with homemade bread with store-bought jam."

Raven nodded and went over to chop up the veggies. "So, is Richard coming for dinner again? Do you want me to eat in my room again?"

Kori looked over from her pot of soup that she was stirring. "Yeah, he's coming again. I told you, his parents work all day and practically all night. You don't have to eat in your room if you don't want to. He wants to meet you, you know. He says he only knows you by reputation, which, by the way, Raven, is not very good, and he wants to actually meet you in person."

"Whoop-de-doo," Raven muttered. Kori heard and glared at Raven.

"He's trying to be nice to you, you know. He doesn't want to meet many people like you. You don't have to be mean."

Raven made a face and was about to say something when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Kori said, walking to the door. Raven peeked around the corner as Kori opened it to reveal Richard in all his athletic, smiling glory, one hand behind his back. He brought it in front of him, revealing one red rose.

Kori smiled and took it from him, smelling it, while Raven gagged, then ran upstairs when Richard looked at the corner where she was hiding.

Kori noticed where Richard was looking and laughed. "Oh, that's probably just my cousin. I can get her down from her room if you want to meet her. But be warned, her reputation isn't enough to prepare you."

"I'd like to meet your cousin – Raven, is it?" Richard said. Kori shrugged.

"If you're sure, then I'll go get her. Stay here, and whatever you do, don't follow me. She doesn't like anybody near her room."

Kori ran up all the stairs until she was outside of the attic. "Raven! Come out of there! Richard wants to meet you!" she called.

"Mmmf," Raven answered from the other side of the door. Kori rolled her eyes.

"If you don't come out of there, I'm going in," Kori threatened.

"MMMF!" came the answer again. "I'm doing stuff, go away. I'll go down in a little while."

"Nope, you have to go now. I'm coming in, Raven," Kori said, opening the door.

Raven was sitting at her makeup table, carefully putting eyeliner on. "Get out."

"Not until you go downstairs and meet Richard."

Raven groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Yes. Now get moving. You can't keep him waiting."

"Fine. I'll be down in a second. Now leave and allow me to put on my makeup without you bothering me."

Kori rolled her eyes and walked out of the room and down the stairs to where Richard was waiting. "She'll be down in a minute. She just needs a second to get ready, or something like that."

Upstairs, Raven looked in the mirror and sighed. She had no desire to go downstairs and meet Kori's precious boyfriend, but Kori didn't exactly give her a choice. She finished putting on her eyeliner and opened the door to the staircase leading away from her room. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes to calm herself, and stepped onto the first step. Or, she tried to. Instead, she totally missed the step, causing her to tumble down a long flight of stairs, right to the feet of Richard and Kori.

"Raven!" Kori exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just have a few bruises, that's all," Raven said. She really didn't hurt that much, except for her ankle, which hurt. Kinda.

Richard looked up the stairs that Raven had fallen down. They went quite high, and it was a long fall. He whistled.

"That was a long fall. You sure you're alright?" he asked.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Quite, thank you very much."

She tried to pick herself up, but for some reason, her foot wouldn't support her. It hurt like hell when she tried to step on it, too. She groaned. Just what she needed, a sprained ankle in front of her evil preppy cousin and her evil jock boyfriend.

She managed to stand up and force a smile on her face. "Hello... Richard, was it? It's nice to meet the boy who's dating my dear cousin," she lied, gritting her teeth in pain.

"It's nice to meet you at last, Raven. Kori has told me so much about you," Richard said, a charming smile on his face. Raven gave a fake smile back and limped to a chair. She dropped into the chair and let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She started rubbing her ankle and winced when she hit a sore spot.

"So you _are_ hurt," Richard observed. "Kor, hun, could you get your cousin some ice?"

Kori nodded from where she was watching the two meet. She went to the freezer and pulled out an ice pack. She then wrapped it in paper towels and handed it to Richard, as Raven was busy trying to get her platform boot off. It was a slight challenge, as the ankle had swollen considerably already, and the boot was already a tight one. Finally, Raven succeeded in getting the boot off. Richard handed Raven the ice, and she put it on her ankle, flinching from the cold.

Richard and Kori sat across the table from Raven, next to each other. They held hands and Richard pulled Kori into a slow kiss. It was a simple kiss, no tongue or anything like that, but it was enough to make Raven feel sick. Not from jealousy, mind you, as she would rather stick bamboo shoots beneath her nails than kiss Richard Greyson, but because public shows of affection disgusted her. She picked up her shoe, sock, and ice pack and limped away up to her attic, gagging.

She was almost there when she tripped and fell, once again, down the stairs, only backwards this time. She hit her head on the cold marble floor when she reached the bottom, and the world went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven felt like she was made of lead. She couldn't move a muscle, it seemed. A faint 'Mmf' escaped her lips and she tried to open her eyes. She opened them with difficulty and turned her head so she could look at something other than the white ceiling. Richard was sitting in a hard-looking chair with Kori on his lap, her head on his shoulder, and she was sleeping.

Raven's eyebrows raised. What had happened? Why was she in the hospital? Why were her cousin and her cousin's boyfriend here? And why did she have the worst splitting headache she had ever had?

She opened her mouth to talk, but nothing but a faint groan came out. It was enough to get the attention of Richard, though. He turned his head towards her and smiled.

"Hey there, Rae," he said softly, trying not to wake Kori.

"Hi," she said, her voice croaking. "What happened? And why are you in this room with Kori asleep on your lap? And why do I have an IV stuck in my arm?"

"We think you tripped on the stairs while you were limping up. Whatever you did, you fell backwards down the stairs to your bedroom and hit your head pretty hard on the floor. You were knocked out, and we called an ambulance and here you are. Obviously, Kori and I decided to wait for you to wake up. Kori was really worried about you, you know. You have an IV in because... actually, I don't know. They put one in you when they were treating you, I guess. You also have a splint on your ankle, if you didn't notice."

"I don't remember what happened. But I have a splitting headache. And my ankle hurts like hell, but other than that, I'm in one piece. Can we go now?" she asked

"No, sorry, we have to wait until they reach your parents and get them to sign a form before they can let you go."

Raven's face fell at the mention of her parents. "We're going to be waiting a long time. My parents are dead."

"Raven, I'm sorry, I didn't know about your parents."

Raven glared at him. "Don't be sorry. I don't want sympathy, I want to get _out_. Besides, I live with Kori and her parents now. And Kori's parents are in Brazil right now on a business trip. I say we blow this place. "

Richard was about to say something when a nurse walked into the room.

"Good, you're awake," the nurse said. "You were out for quite a while." She busied herself with taking out Raven's IV, inciting a yelp from Raven.

After it was out, Raven sat up with some difficulty, putting on a sweet smile.

"Nurse, I'm feeling much better now. Do you suppose I could go home now? See, I have to get home to help take care of my little brother. My mother has the flu right now and she can't take care of my brother, and she can't come to the hospital to sign the release forms," she said, her eyes wide and innocent-looking.

The nurse's heart melted, but she had to obey the rules. "I'm sorry, but you have to stay here until somebody gets here to release you. Is there somebody else who could release you? An aunt or something?"

Raven pretended to think about it. "My only aunt and uncle are in Brazil right now, and they're unreachable. I don't know who else I could ask..." She turned to look at Richard thoughtfully. She smirked. "Richard, could your parents come? I know my parents wouldn't mind, since our parents are such great friends."

Richard was startled, but struggled not to show it. He fake-smiled. "Of course they wouldn't mind, Raven. Let me go call them. Nurse, where's a phone where I could reach my parents?"

"Out of the room and around the corner there's a pay phone. I'll be around this area. Raven can push the button and call me when you get back."

Richard nodded, set a still sleeping Kori on a different chair, and went out of the room and around the corner. He waited until the nurse left, then went back in the room.

"Are you crazy?" he hissed. "My parents don't even know you! What's the chance they're going to get out of work to sign you out of the hospital?"

Raven shot him a death glare. "Listen, Greyson, this is the one time you'll ever see me asking you for help. I need to get out of here, and you're the only one who can help. Please. OK, I'm freaking _begging_ you. I don't want to be here anymore than you do, so if you ever want to leave, you need to call your parents and get one of them to take a break and come sign me out. _Please_."

Richard sighed. "Fine, but only because you're Kori's cousin. By the way, do you think we should wake her up yet?"

Raven turned her head to look at Kori. "Uh, Richard? I think she's already awake."

Kori's eyes were open, and she was curled up in the chair, watching the scene. She blushed when Richard looked at her.

"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt your little argument," Kori explained quickly.

Richard shook his head. "Kor, you're so... so..." Richard trailed off.

"So annoying?" Raven suggested.

"HEY!" Kori protested.

Raven shrugged. "It was just an idea... Richard, can you _please_ call your parents now? I have to feed my pet tarantulas. They're going to die if I don't."

Richard sighed and nodded. He got up from the chair, stretched, and walked out of the room in the direction of the phone.

"So, Kori.... were you sleeping the whole time? Or did you and Richard spend some time making out?"

Kori rolled her eyes. "We talked and then I fell asleep. No 'making out', as you put it."

"Ahuh. Suuuuure."

Kori glared. "Shush, Rae. Stop teasing me. Just because I'm a day younger than you-"

"-doesn't mean that I can tease you incessantly," Raven finished, rolling her eyes. "Yes, I know. I just don't care."

Kori opened her mouth to speak when Richard walked back into the room. He surveyed the scene in the room and raised an eyebrow. Kori was sitting normally now, and Raven was sitting with her legs to the side (grr, can't describe it. It's like you're sitting on your legs, but they're bent and on the side). Kori looked like she was going to speak, and both girls were glaring at each other. Raven was hissing slightly, like an angry cat.

"Whoa. Calm down, girls," he said, stepping between the two girls. Both girls glared at him. "Oookay. Well. Raven, my mom is coming to sign you out of the hospital. It took some convincing, so you owe me one."

"Whoohoo," Raven said sarcastically.

"Hey, you were the one begging me to call my parents and get you out of here," Richard pointed out. Raven continued to glare at him.

Just then, the nurse walked into the room. "You can go now, Miss Roth. This young man's mother checked you out, so you can go."

Raven smiled faintly as she got out of bed. She looked down and made sure she wasn't wearing anything like a hospital gown (she wasn't), and saw her splint.

"Uh... can I walk with the splint on? Or do I have to use crutches or something?" she asked.

"You can walk with it, but don't run. And be careful. No more falling down stairs," the nurse answered. "I'll call down for the wheelchair and then you can go."

Raven scowled. "I don't need a wheelchair. I can walk just fine." She demonstrated by walking up and down the length of the room.

"Hospital policy. You have to be escorted out in a wheelchair." The nurse went to the hospital line phone in her room and called down for a wheelchair.

"You have to wait here for the wheelchair. You won't see me again, so good-bye and I hope you don't go falling down anymore stairs, Miss Roth."

"Thank you for all your help," Kori said politely.

"Yes, thank you very much," Richard added. He nudged Raven, who was standing next to him (but far enough away so that she wasn't very close at all). She glared at him, and then looked to the nurse with a sweet smile on her face.

"Yeah, thanks," she said, her words not exactly living up to her sweet face, but the nurse smiled anyway.

"You're welcome. It's a pleasure to treat such a nice young lady as yourself." She waved and exited the room in a business-like manner.

Raven dropped her pleasant manner and turned to glare at Richard.

"What'd you do that for? I was about to say thank you on my own; I didn't need you nudging me! And, just for further notice, don't ever touch me again," Raven hissed.

"You were _not_ going to say thank you! You were staring out into space; I doubt you even heard that she was going to go! God, why can't you be polite? Kori was right about you. You really do live up to your reputation," Richard said angrily. Kori was looking at the two of them with a white face.

"Y'know what? Your reputation is too good for you. You're just a regular old fucking son of a bitch," Raven retorted.

Richard was about to talk when Kori intervened. She was close to tears. Yes, again. Kori is a very emotional prep.

"Stop it, both of you! Why can't you two get along? For me?"

Raven looked towards the door so she wouldn't have to look at Kori or Richard. She opened her mouth to speak, but Richard beat her to it.

"I'm sorry, Kor, hun. It's not your fault your cousin is the way she is."

Raven pretended she didn't hear him, but her hands curled into fists.

"Richard, I-"Kori started to speak when the door opened and a man pushing an empty wheelchair stood in the doorway.

"Ride for a Miss Roth?"

Raven turned around at the sound of her name.

"That's me," she said, sighing and walking towards the wheelchair. She sat down in it and made a face. "I hate sitting in wheelchairs. They make me feel weird."

"They make everybody feel weird," the man said. "Alright, let's get going."

He pushed the wheelchair out the door and down to the lobby. Kori and Richard followed behind, talking to each other the whole way.

At the lobby, Raven saw a woman who she assumed was Richard's mom, since the first thing she did was rush over and hug Richard. Richard gently pushed her away, and she greeted Kori like they were old friends. Considering Kori and Richard had been dating for some time, it wasn't surprising. Then Mrs. Greyson turned towards Raven, who was glaring at the man who was pushing the wheelchair, since he wouldn't let her get up from the wheelchair until she was out the door.

"Hello, are you Raven?" Mrs. Greyson asked, trying to be friendly.

Raven stopped glaring at the man and looked at Mrs. Greyson, silently appraising her. Finally she nodded slowly. "Yeah, that's me. I'm sorry, I'd normally shake your hand or do some normal greeting thing, but since I'm not allowed to get out of this wheelchair, I'll just have to do it later."

Mrs. Greyson smiled at her and said it was no problem, that Raven didn't have to do any 'normal greeting thing' at all, and that they had better go since she had to be back at work soon.

They all trooped out the doors, the man still pushing Raven's wheelchair until they were outside the hospital and Raven was allowed to stand up. She swayed a little bit at first, and almost fell down, but Kori grabbed her arm and kept her steady.

"Thanks, Kor," Raven said. She was still faking a good mood for Richard's mom.

The drive back to Kori and Raven's house was long and quiet. Mrs. Greyson knew better than to ask Raven exactly how she had ended up in the hospital, and why she couldn't just ask her parents to pick her up. Finally, they were at their destination, and the two girls got out of the car.

Richard walked Kori up to the front door of the house and kissed her goodbye. Raven rolled her eyes and pretended to gag as she took a key off the chain on her neck and unlocked the door.

Richard shot her a watch-it-you-owe-me glare, and walked back to the car as soon as he was sure that Kori was safely inside the house (and, indirectly, Raven, as she went in before Kori did). Kori watched from the window as the car pulled out of the driveway, then she turned to look at Raven, who was standing next to her.

"Why can't you get along with him? It's not that hard; he's a really nice person," Kori asked.

Raven sighed, then turned on her heel and walked to the stairs. Before she started (very carefully) going up, she turned back to look at Kori, who was standing right where she was before.

"Good luck with dinner," Raven smirked, walking up the stairs, keeping a firm hand on the railing at all times.

Downstairs, Kori sighed and went to the kitchen where she tried to salvage any bits of dinner she could.

She sighed; dinner was ruined. She could go get something from the McDonalds around the corner, or she could go hungry. She voted for McDonalds.

"Raven!" she shouted up the stairs. A faint "I'm busy, go 'way" was heard.

Kori rolled her green eyes. "RAVEN! If you want dinner, get your butt down here right now!" she shouted up again.

Raven's door opened and Raven stuck her head out. "Why?"

"Because I'm going to McDonalds to get dinner, that's why. And I'm only going once, so you'd better hurry up and tell me what you want and give me some money if you want to eat tonight."

"Come up here then, I'm not going down a flight of stairs just to hand you a five dollar bill," Raven called down.

Kori rolled her eyes and ran up the stairs. "So, what do you want?"

"To know how you can date someone like him... and nothing else. I'm not very hungry."

Kori glared. "I'm so tired of you putting Richard down! It's a good thing you don't want anything for dinner, because I wouldn't be getting you anything anyways!"

Raven just shoved a five dollar bill into Kori's hand and then went back into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Kori stared at the closed door. "God, Raven, you really are mean!"

Inside, Raven smirked. "I know," she said softly. "But there's nothing you can do about it, dearest Kori."


	2. The Dance

Raven stayed inside her room for the majority of the time after her little hospital experience, especially trying to avoid Kori and her boyfriend. She only came out for school, to hang out at her friend Jessica's house, or to go to the kitchen to pick up her food and bring it up to her room.

The day of the Valentine's Day dance approached, and Raven was having second thoughts about going. Kori had been a brat lately, and, well, Richard… he was just… she couldn't even find a word for how infuriating he was. Intolerable, maybe.

Kori's parents were home now, and although they didn't exactly approve of Raven becoming a recluse, they didn't intervene. Actually, she was always a loner when she was with the family, preferring to stay in her room than to talk with the family, but now she was uber-antisocial.

Kori's parents were also quite mad at the girls for not contacting them when Raven was in the ER, despite the girls protesting that the adults were quite unreachable.

But, anyway, it was the night of the Valentine's Day dance, and Raven was at her friend Jessica's house, where all her friends were getting ready for the dance. Raven was wearing her normal black clothes with a little dark purple mixed in since it was a special occasion. Well, she had a new black and grey skirt for the dance. It had safety pins in it, although they weren't holding things together or anything. It looked very cool. (This is an actual skirt from Hot Topic that I have, and I'll post a link to it from my profile or in here.)

Her friends included Jessica, Amanda, Sally, Li, Val, Frances, Nadia, and Becki. Jessica, Sally, Frances, Nadia, and Amanda were actually wearing pink (the dreaded, evil color that the other four refused to wear, unless it was hot pink on black), while the other four (including Raven) were wearing dark colors.

Li had a black shirt on that said 'If you can read this, BACK OFF' in hot pink letters and black and red pants and Val was wearing a black velvet top with crimson trim and a matching black skirt. Becki was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt with a picture of Captain Jack Sparrow on it and black jeans. 'Pirates of the Caribbean' was the best movie, in her opinion. Actually, she was waaaaaaaaaaay too obsessed with it, and it showed.

Jessica was wearing a light pink clingy sleeveless top with a black miniskirt on; Sally was wearing a tight short-sleeved pink-tinged white shirt with a pink miniskirt on. Amanda was wearing typical Amanda clothes, a slightly clingy dark red shirt with a black miniskirt and pink tights on. Nadia had a very tight red shirt on, which looked fabulous because she was so (naturally) skinny, and fancy jeans with rhinestones on them. Frances was wearing a light-to-medium pink shirt and black pants on.

Raven looked around at her friends and smiled. Her smile immediately fell as she thought of the impending dance. She made a face when she thought of who was going to be at the dance. Maybe thinking about going to the dance wasn't such a great idea…

"Guys, I don't think I want to go to the dance," Raven announced. This was met with stares and protests.

"Rae, you have to go! I won't go if you won't!" Jessica protested. The others nodded.

"Rae, I'm only going because you're going. If you don't go, I won't have any fun," Li whined.

Raven sighed. "I don't want to have to be in the same room as Gar or Richard or Kori," she explained.

The rest of the girls rolled their eyes.

"Look, you don't even have to talk to them. We'll be there to kick their asses if they try to talk to you, Rae," Val said. The others nodded.

Raven looked happy at the thought of Richard getting his ass kicked by a bunch of girls, and she nodded reluctantly. "Okay. I'll go. But we need a warning system if one of them is coming our way. I vote for nicknames. Any ideas?"

"Gar should be Beast Boy since he's such an animal," Sally suggested. Raven nodded enthusiastically.

"Perfect. And for Richard?"

"Uh… Robin?" Amanda asked tentatively.

Raven stared. "How'd you think of _that_?"

Amanda shrugged. "Dunno. It just seemed like a good name for him."

Raven thought about it. "Good. It'll work. It's a good name for him. I think we need one for Kori, too, because wherever she goes, she's accompanied by either Robin or her little posse of preps."

"How about something like Blackfire?" Jessica suggested.

"No, she hates the color black."

"Pinkfire?"

"Haha, very funny, Jess. How about something like Starfire?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, that'll be good," Jessica said thoughtfully. The others agreed as Jessica's older sister called up the stairs for the girls to 'hurry their asses down to the car before the car left without them'.

The girls all trooped downstairs and to Jessica's sister's car. It was a silver convertible, and they had to squish into the backseat in order to all fit. Luckily, it was a short ride to the school and they got out of the car as fast as they could, smoothing out their outfits and talking excitedly.

They waited until Jessica said thanks to her sister and she drove away before going into the school.

The first thing Raven noticed was how dark it was. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she could see her friends looking everywhere, taking in the scene. She did the same, noting where the dance floor was, where the snacks were, and where the enemies were. The 'enemies', Richard, Kori, and Gar, were in a corner of the dance floor, dancing.

She turned away, hoping the evil people didn't notice her, and looked towards what was left of her friends. Jessica, Sally, Frances, and Nadia had been whisked away by their boyfriends as soon as they walked in the door, and Amanda was talking to the guy she liked. She liked him a _lot_, and it was evident in the way she kept giggling and blushing. The boy didn't seem to mind; he was smiling and deep into conversation with her.

Li looked at Raven nervously. "Rae, I don't like it here… it's too… pink."

Raven laughed. Li was very scared of the color pink, and Raven loved to make fun of her for it. "Li, that's kind of the point of a Valentine's Day dance. Besides, you're wearing pink on your shirt!"

Li looked down at her shirt. "But it's HOT pink on my shirt!" she whined. "I'm not scared of hot pink, I'm scared of light, girly pink!"

Becki started looking around with wide eyes. "Now that you talk about it, it IS too pink!"

Val rolled her eyes. "Li, Becki, get over it. Li, go talk to that guy; he's checking you out."

Val lightly pushed Li into the guy. Li glared at her before turning around to smile at the guy. They began talking and Val smiled victoriously. Raven smiled too, then her smile dropped as she saw the 'enemies' coming towards her.

Raven turned her back to them and began talking to Val and Becki (the only people left of her gang of friends), ignoring the enemies. She counted down the seconds until the 'enemies' reached her, Becki, and Val, and as she got to 0, she heard a voice.

"Well, look who came to crash the Valentine's Day dance," Richard's voice came.

Raven turned around slowly. "I have just as much of a right to be here than you do, Greyson."

Richard, or "Robin", smirked. "Yes, but, you see, Valentine's Day is for those who actually could fall in love or appreciate it."

"In which case you certainly should not be here," Raven returned. A loud "Ooooo" was heard from the surrounding people who had gathered around the six (the six were Gar, Kori, Richard, Raven, Val, and Becki).

"At least I have a girlfriend. I bet you couldn't get one if you tried."

"You know what, Greyson? Your head is so far up your arse (A/N HORSE. Don't ask, private joke between me and the real Li and Val) that you can't see anything but your own good qualities. So fuck off, or you'll wish you did."

"Excuse me? You're telling _me_ to fuck off? Who was the one who stayed for _four hours_ in a hospital room waiting for you to wake your sorry arse up? And who was the one who had to convince their parents to come bail you out of the hospital?"

"You didn't have to stay. I would've found a way out myself, but you happened to be the easiest way out. So, yes, Greyson, F.U.C.K. O.F.F."

Kori stepped into the conversation as Jessica, Sally, Amanda, Li, Frances, and Nadia pushed their way to the front of the crowd with their guys and glared at the enemies.

"Raven Roth, I told you to be nice to Richard or I'll tell my parents about all those times you snuck out to-"

She was cut off by Raven putting her hand over Kori's mouth.

"Shut up about that, alright? I'll be civil to him if he's civil to me. He started it, anyway. And Kori? You should be happy I even came. I came to make you happy, alright? So please, restrain your boyfriend and go dance somewhere far, far away. And Gar? Please don't even get me started on you."

Gar pretended to faint. "She said please! Call the media!"

Raven and her friends all glared daggers at Gar. He put his hands up in defense.

"Alright, alright. I'll go away," he said, walking away towards where Kori and Richard had resumed dancing.

Raven remained glaring at them until Frances tapped her on her shoulder. "Uh, Rae?"

Raven turned around. "Yeah?"

"Stop staring at them. You're freaking us out. One would almost think you _liked_ Rich- er… Robin or Beast Boy, or something like that. Just calm down, nobody cares what they think. At least, nobody that matters."

Raven managed a smile. "Sorry for freaking you out, but don't ever say that I like Robin or Beast Boy again. And thanks for the moral support."

Frances nodded before Nadia interrupted.

"C'mon, people! This is a _dance_, not a sit-around-and-mope session!" Nadia scolded, laughing. She waved and giggled as her boyfriend pulled her away to go dance.

Sally, Jessi, and Frances eventually went off too, waving and telling Raven they'd keep an eye on the enemy for her. Amanda stayed for a little bit longer, but she, too, gave into the temptation of her "boyfriend" and went to dance with him in the center of the dance floor. Li went too, in the arms of the guy she was talking to before. Once, again, Raven, Becki, and Val were the only ones left.

"So… what do we do now?" Becki wondered. "No enemies to argue with, no friends to bug… what do we do?"

Val rolled her eyes. "We PARTY, Becki! And we DANCE. That's why it's called a dance!"

Raven shrugged and started moving her body to the beat of the music. Becki hesitated but started doing the same. As for Val, she had been dancing the whole time.

Over by the 'enemies', Gar was watching Raven dance.

"Kori, your cousin's _hot_," he announced. "What do you think my chances with her are?"

Kori stopped dancing and stared at him. "You think she's _hot_? What are you, some sort of freak? You want to go out with my cousin? She's all weird. She never even comes out of her room except to get dinner and for school."

Gar shrugged. "But she's _hot_! Especially when she dances like that…" He was nearly drooling.

Richard smacked Gar's head. "Gar, get ahold of yourself! That's Kori's cousin you're talking about, the Goth of the school, the recluse, the most anti-social of them all! Why would you want to _date_ her?"

"Uh… cuz she's hot?"

Kori rolled her eyes. "Fine, go ask her out. She'll just say no. She doesn't even like you, Gar. She thinks you're an annoying little freak who likes to get into trouble."

"And how do you know that? You've said yourself that she never talks to you unless she absolutely has to," Gar asked.

Kori looked a bit sad. "She used to talk to me, you know. She wasn't like this until the summer before eighth grade."

Richard put his arms around her. "Well, there's nothing you can do about it. When a person goes evil like that, you can't change it."

Kori sighed and snuggled into Richard's arms. "I guess you're right. So let's party!"

She broke away and started dancing again.

…………Back to the main characters…………

Raven was dancing, really getting into it, when a slow dance came on. She immediately stopped dancing.

"This is for all the girls and guys out there who are lucky enough to have found each other," the DJ announced.

Raven, Becki, and Val backed up against the wall as the all the couples moved into the middle of the room.

They watched the couples dance, each looking a little uncomfortable since they were some of the only ones without boyfriends/girlfriends in the whole room.

Each of their friends looked blissful in the arms of their boyfriends (or crushes, in Amanda's case, or people they were talking to, in Li's case). Kori smirked at them as she passed by cuddled in Richard's arms, but nobody paid any attention to her. Nobody that mattered, anyway.

Finally, the slow dance ended and a faster one came on. Raven's friends with boyfriends made their way back to those without boyfriends, chattering excitedly.

The whole dance, all four hours of it, passed in a very similar matter. Gar tried to hit on Raven several times, until finally she snapped and slapped him. That stopped him for a while.

After a long time, it was the last song of the dance. It was Good Riddance/ Time of your Life by Green Day, and everybody got into a big circle, held hands, and swayed around in a circle. Even Raven and her friends did it, although they all thought it was kinda dumb. In the middle of the song, all the couples started breaking out of the circle and slow dancing outside of it, making the circle significantly smaller than it had been. Raven was very lucky; Gar was one of the people who didn't have a significant other, and he ended up next to Becki, who was next to Raven, who was in between Becki and Val.

Then the song ended, and everybody started leaving. The girls went outside to wait for Jessica's sister to pick them up and were chatting away.

"Ohmigod, did you see Josh? He's sooooooooo hot!" Li gushed. Raven smirked.

"I plead the Fifth."

Li smacked her upside the head. "Stop being mean, Rae. You know he was hot."

"Know who is hot? Raven, I didn't know you thought I was hot," came a voice from behind all the girls.

Raven twirled around to see Gar standing there with his moped. "Stop trying to hit on me, Logan. Or you'll get the same fate as Greyson will."

He smirked. "It's not my fault you're hot, and I can't resist you." He wiggled his eyebrows. "I'm pretty hot too, you know."

Raven rolled her eyes. "You know, I'm not even going to deign to answer that, because it's so stupid, so absurd, that it doesn't even deserve an answer. So go away, before I have to answer in language not allowed in school."

Gar nodded. "Okay, I get it. Go away. Right." He got on his moped and sped off into the night with a "Good-night, Raven!".

Raven turned around to face her friends. "Ooooooookay, does anybody have any clue what that was about?"

Everybody shook their heads, and a loud beep behind them took everybody's attention. It was Jessica's sister in her silver convertible. As they all piled in, some sitting on others' laps, they discussed Gar's latest habit of hitting on Raven.

None of them came up with any good solutions to stop it, aside from blackmailing Kori into burning all of Gar's stuff, slapping Gar every time he tried to talk to her, and ignoring him.

Personally, Raven was leaning towards the first one, but she knew it was impossible. Unfortunately.

The car dropped off all her friends, first Sally, then Nadia, then Frances, then Amanda, then Becki, before it reached her house. Raven hugged Jessica and got out of the car, waving as it disappeared into the blackness that is midnight.

As soon as she stepped inside, she rushed upstairs to her room and fell asleep on her bed, still in her party clothes.

She woke up the next afternoon to the sound of her aunt banging on her door.

"Raven, wake up! It's past noon!"

Raven groaned, walked over to the door, and opened it. "Alright, I'm up. Now go away."

Her aunt raised an eyebrow. "You slept in your clothes?"

Raven shrugged. "So?"

"Nothing. What time did you get home last night?"

"Midnight."

"Well, I guess that's not that bad. Kori got home at one. Get dressed and come down for some lunch," her aunt said. Raven shrugged.

"Maybe I will."

Her aunt left and Raven got dressed and went downstairs, being very careful not to fall down the stairs. What she saw at the bottom made her want to smack her head repeatedly on the wall.


	3. Terra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans or Becki. Becki owns herself, and I pity anyone who tries to control her.

**So, happy to see me? I'm sorry it's short – only 1836 words not including the AN, and it's only 6 pages. I wanted to get it out tonight and I've only got 15 minutes left on the computer today. So I'm going to do this very quickly.**

**I still have no idea what the plot is going to be, but I know it'll be better than the crap it was before, lol. I'm considering having her powers come into play, but I'm still debating on that. It's been done a lot, but then again, so has everything else. Any suggestions are welcome. And if you want, my offer to email the chapters still holds, although I have no idea why any of you would want them. **

* * *

"Hello, Raven," said a very annoying boy with a very annoying, very recent habit of hitting on Raven. 

This time Raven actually did hit her head on the wall. Hard. "Oww…"

Gar smirked. "Now, why would you do that, Raven? It's only me. I can't be that bad, can I?"

Raven scowled at him. "You'd be surprised."

He shrugged. "OK, whatever. You look wonderful."

Raven glared. "Stop it. I don't know why the hell you're doing that, but you should stop before you get hurt."

"Do what?" Gar asked innocently.

"Hit on me."

Gar started laughing. "What makes you think I'd do that? Hit on a Goth? As if!"

Raven remained undaunted. "Then what do you call it when you tell me I'm beautiful, hot, or otherwise cute?"

"Me? Why would I do that?"

"Then what DO you call it?"

There was a pause.

"Hitting on you."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "I thought so. Now, stop doing that or I'll sic my friends on you."

"And what would your friends do?" He was smirking condescendingly now. Oh, Raven was SO going to get him for that.

"Well, let's see. Becki's extremely skilled in fencing, swordfighting, battle-archery, and various forms of the martial arts. Not to mention, she's so flexible you couldn't possibly hope to fight against her when she's kicking your arse – she'd merely bend over backwards ninety degrees so you couldn't punch her. Now, let's see. Frances is so smart she'd make your brain explode. Amanda would sic all her preppy little friends on you, with all their lipstick and nail polish and eyeshadow and all that shit, and Jessi and Sally would maul you and tear you limb from limb. Li has a collection of pretty little sharp knives and daggers that she enjoys using and practices with for three hours a day; you don't want to know what Val does in her spare time, and Nadia… Nadia, I suppose, won't do anything to you, but she's wicked loyal to her friends, so I'd assume that she'd help in castrating you. Or help with another equally unpleasant-for-you task."

Gar was still smirking as if he thought what Raven was saying was cute.

_Damn him, _she thought, _why does he have to be so infuriating? And why does he have to look so hot while doing it? DAMN IT, RAVEN, STOP THINKING THAT!_

"So, beautiful… shall we go call your little friends now?" he asked, putting an arm around Raven.

SLAP.

"Damn, Rae, why'd you do that?" he shouted, rubbing his cheek where a red mark was already beginning to appear.

"Because you already knew that I don't want you hitting on me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to be somewhere."

She walked out to the door, but paused and turned around as she reached the entrance to the room.

"And don't call me Rae."

With that, she turned around and ran up the stairs, slamming the attic door behind her.

Gar sighed and rubbed his cheek. "This is going to be harder than I thought…"

"I told you so," Kori said as she came in from where she had been listening behind the other door.

"Oh, shut up."

_Dear Diary,_ Raven wrote after she had safely locked the door and pulled out the little black book.

_Dear Diary,_

_God, Garfield Logan is an arsehole. Seriously. He keeps hitting on me. I hate it. Really, I do. He's going to have a nice bruise on his cheek if he keeps on hitting on me. And he'll hurt in other areas too, much more unpleasant areas than his cheek. I must have cursed myself when I said I didn't want to fall in love. I don't know why I even said that. It should go unsaid. Or maybe I cursed him. After all, I'm not the one falling in love, or lust, or whatever it is. Whatever. I cursed _somebody_. And I don't like it. But I'm not going to take back my words. I don't want to fall in love. That's it. The bottom line. The end. Goodbye._

_Raven_

Raven stuffed the diary under her bed just as the phone rang. Seconds later, her aunt came up with the phone.

"I don't know why we let you have all these stairs up to your room, Raven… they're such a struggle to get up and apparently very easy to fall down," her aunt remarked. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Phone, please?'

"Oh, right." Her aunt gave her the phone and went back downstairs.

"'Ello?"

"Raven! You've got to help me!" came Becki's voice. Raven rolled her eyes.

"What is it? Sam attacking you with a spork again?"

"Hey, don't tease me. That wasn't fun. Anyway, no. There's a new girl next door. Her name's Terra or something like that, and she's blonde and scary."

"You're blonde and scary," Raven said dryly. "But you can come over. I'm not going downstairs."

"Why not? Loverboy's there?"

"Yes, and he won't leave me alone."

"Well, I'm not going out my house. I can see Terra outside her house. I bet she's waiting to tackle me as soon as I step outside."

There was a pause, and then Raven said, "Becki, did you take your meds today?"

"I don't take meds," Becki said proudly.

"Well, you need some. I'll be over in a sec." And she hung up before Becki could squeal. As much as Becki was her friend, Raven hated squealing.

Raven ran down the stairs and out the front door, whooshing past Kori, Richard, Gar, and a newcomer who Raven hadn't met yet. He had dark skin and the build of a football player. She heard him say, "Who's she?" before the door slammed shut behind her. She could hear Kori in her head sighing and saying, "She's my cousin," in a resigned tone.

The purple-haired teen jogged the mile to Becki's house. Outside, she could see a blonde girl sitting on a rock in her yard. She was reading a book but looked up when she saw Raven.

"Hey," she called. Raven nodded to her and rang Becki's doorbell. Becki opened the door and pulled Raven inside quickly. The Terra girl looked puzzled but turned back to her book.

"Did you see her?" Becki asked. "Don't you just get an evil vibe coming off of her?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "No. I think it's all in your mind." She plopped down on the couch, the blonde girl sitting next to her.

Said blonde girl pouted. "Is not."

"Is t- I'm not going to argue. Anyway, where's Sam?"

"Out with a friend. How she has any friends, I don't know. She doesn't chase _them_ with sporks around the house, I bet." Becki's tone was sulky now.

"You have to admit, it was hilarious," Raven said, smirking. Becki made a face.

"I had poke marks in my arm for a week!"

"Yeah, but it was still amusing to see you running around the house from your 14-year-old sister."

"She was brandishing a spork!"

"You know the word 'brandishing'?"

"Well, yeah. You know, brandishing a sword?"

A sweatdrop would have appeared over Raven's head had this been anime. "Okay then. So what do you want to do now?"

"Watch _Pirates of the Caribbean_!" Becki suggested enthusiastically. Raven smacked her head.

"Why do I even bother to ask?"

"Because you love me," Becki said promptly.

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that," Raven muttered. "I don't want to watch _Pirates_."

"Aww," Becki pouted. "Sure?"

"Positive. Hey, there was another guy at the house," Raven said. "I think he's from school, but I'm not sure. He looks like a football player."

"Ooh, I bet it's Victor Stone," Becki said. "He's new and he's already star of the football team."

"And you know this… how?" Becki hated football and jocks.

"Because Sam told me," the blonde answered. "I vote we do anything but go outside. I'm not meeting that girl again. I swear, she's going to attack me as soon as I step outside."

"Wimp."

"No, just realistic."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Becki, she's not going to attack you."

"Is too."

"Not this again… What can we do that _doesn't_ involve pirates or girls named Terra?"

"Go bug Logan and Grayson and your cousin? Oh, and that new guy Stone?" Becki loved to bug people. It was her favorite thing to do. Well, next to watching Pirates of the Caribbean, that is.

"Yeah, right," Raven said. "There's no way I'm going back there until they leave."

"Yeah, I suppose… and I don't really want to go outside. That Terra girl freaks me out."

"But you're evil too… if she's evil then you have nothing to worry about," Raven pointed out.

"But but but! She scares me!"

"Mmmhmm."

"She does!"

"I believe it."

"See? …Hey! That wasn't very nice!"

"Glad you finally caught on," Raven said dryly. Becki pouted.

"Meanie."

"So what are we going to do?" Raven asked, choosing to take the higher road and ignore the last comment.

"I told you. Watch _Pirates of the Caribbean_."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. Let's go out for pizza or something."

"Nnno! That girl's out there!" Becki peeked out from the crack in the curtains. "Yep, still out there."

"Well, if we're not going to do anything, I might as well just go up to your room and meditate," Raven said, getting up. Becki grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go! I'll be bored if you go!" Becki sounded as if the world might end if she was bored. Raven sweatdropped, shaking her head.

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Go out for pizza! Or _something_!"

Raven refrained from rolling her eyes. "Sure, Becki, let's go." She didn't bother mentioning the fact that she had suggested going out for pizza two minutes ago. What would be the point, anyway? It's not like Becki would care. She was… well, she was Becki. That just about summed it up.

On their way outside, Terra was still on the large rock, tossing a smaller stone up in the air and catching it. Becki hurried by quickly, obviously not wanting to attract Terra's "wrath." Raven went a bit slower, trying to see if she could sense what Becki was paranoid about. Of course, it was probably nothing – Becki was prone to being weird sometimes. Scratch that – she was prone to be weird, _always_. But still. When Becki was this bothered by somebody that she had never talked to, it was always best to be careful.

Becki doubled back, grabbing Raven's wrist, and dragged her down the street. "What were you _doing_?" she hissed. "Are you crazy? She could attack you!"

Raven mentally sighed. She was just being silly; of course there was nothing wrong with that Terra girl. Becki was just being strange again. And at least Kori and Grayson and Logan and their posse weren't there.

"Becki," she said, sighing out loud this time, "get a life."

Becki's indignant squeak could be heard for a mile around.

* * *

**Sorry, Becki! Anyway, review if you love me, or if you hate me. Flames are not welcome, but constructive criticism is. And praise is always good! Hehe. 'Til next time, then! Kinz**


End file.
